


Patience, Princess

by lifeandliesofanerd



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Feminization, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Princess Harry Styles, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Louis, this was basically an excuse for me to practice writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeandliesofanerd/pseuds/lifeandliesofanerd
Summary: Harry is at a club, when he sees someone who he wants to buy him a drink. Smut ensues.





	Patience, Princess

I danced, surrounded by bodies, drowning in the sweat of hundreds of people. The bodies around me were all grinding upon me, trying to touch as much of me as they could. I was the sexiest person in the club, and I knew it. So did everyone else, apparently, as they continued to fight to be the closest to me. I pushed my long, brown hair out of my face as I threw my head back, exposing my neck to those around me. Someone tried to lick my throat, but I pushed them away. They had to work for me if they wanted me. 

After what felt like hours of dancing, I decided I needed another drink. I approached the bar, walking seductively toward the many men that were huddled around it, watching me. 

"Who wants to buy me a drink?" I asked lazily. Several of them jumped to it, asking what I wanted, but I ignored them. I had found someone who I wanted more than I wanted a drink. At the far end of the bar sat a very attractive man. Fluffy brown hair, stubble, and a jawline that could cut glass. It wasn't entirely his looks that caught my eye, but the fact that he was the only man in the room whose eyes were not locked on me, and I wanted to see his eyes. I sauntered over to him, but he didn't even notice until I perched onto the stool beside his, my long legs touching his, and whispered in his ear.

"Hello, handsome. Feeling up to buying me a drink?" He locked his gaze upon me, and my breathing hitched. His eyes were the prettiest blue I had ever seen. The color of the sea after it rains, when a rainbow lights up the sky above it. 

"Well, hello there, Princess. What would you like?" I practically purred at the nickname. 

"Sex on the beach, please, Daddy," I whispered sexily. As he ordered my drink for me, I asked him for his name.

"Let's just stick with Daddy for now, alright Princess? What's yours?"

I pouted. "Fine, Daddy. If you're going to play it that way, we'll stick with Princess. I like it." The bartender passed me my drink with a flirtatious smile, which I returned. Daddy was not happy with that.

"Princess, if you want to make Daddy happy, you'll have to give me all your attention for tonight," he demanded. I blinked at him innocently.

"What do you mean, Daddy? You don't like it when I smile at the other pretty boys?" 

"No, I don't. You're mine, understand?" 

I grinned happily. "Of course, Daddy. I wouldn't want it any other way," I purred, leaning into him. 

"What a good little princess you are. I think you deserve a reward, don't you?" 

"Ooh, yes, Daddy. Please?"

Daddy put his arm around my waist. "Drink up quickly, Princess. Wouldn't want to make you wait for your reward, now would we?" 

I knocked back the remainder of my drink as the man closed his tab at the bar, and soon we were walking towards the door of the nightclub. 

"My place, or yours, sweetheart?" Daddy asked.

"Hmm... yours, Daddy."

"Alright, off we go then, Princess." With that, we climbed into a cab. Daddy told the driver his address, then turned back to me. "You look so pretty, Princess. How on earth did I get so lucky tonight?" 

"You're prettier, Daddy." I chose to ignore his question, complimenting him instead. 

"Impossible, darling. Ah, here we are. Come on, love."

Excitement bubbled in my stomach. I couldn't wait for what Daddy had in store for me. As we walked into the tall apartment building, the tension between us grew. I was clinging to my newfound Daddy's arm, pressing my whole body against his side. We reached an elevator, and as soon as the door closed, lips were attacking my neck. 

"So pretty, Princess. Can't wait to fill you up with my big cock." I whimpered. "You'd like that wouldn't you, Princess? Like being stuffed with dick?" I nodded at his words, becoming harder by the second. "Use your words, lovely." 

"Yes, Daddy. Want you to fill up my hole, please," I moaned. The elevator came to a stop, and Daddy was calmly standing beside me as the doors opened again. He led me down the hallway, stopping at what I assumed was his flat. As he pulled out his keys, I leaned against the wall next to the door, rubbing my aching cock through my tight skinny jeans. 

"Now, now, Princess. Calm down, otherwise you'll have to be punished." I moaned quietly at his words, palming my cock once more. He finally got the door open, dragging me inside hastily. I was pressed against the other side of the door, hands held above my head as Daddy continued kissing my neck. 

"Daddy... please..." I moaned out. 

"Shirt off, Princess." He released me and began peeling off his tight-fitting suit. I slowly raised my loose shirt over my head, revealing my tattooed torso. Before the fabric hit the floor, Daddy was upon me again, licking my abs and pinching my nipples. I couldn't hold back my whimpers as he assaulted my body with his tongue. He kissed his way up my chest and neck, stopping at my lips. We made out for a few minutes, grinding against each other as desperate moaning filled the room. 

"Ughhh... Daddy... wanna touch you," I groaned. He pulled away and smirked at me. 

"Alright, Princess. Suck Daddy's cock for me, will you? I bet you just love cock in your mouth, don't you?" His theory was proven correct as I dropped to my knees and desperately tugged his trousers down to his ankles, mouthing at the bulge in his boxers as I did so. I licked at the outline of his cock through his underwear before I pulled them down, exposing his massive erection. I moaned at the sight. Eager to get my mouth on him, I licked up the side of his cock, satisfied when I heard Daddy let out a groan above me. I kissed the tip a few times before putting his whole length in my mouth. "What a good princess, sucking Daddy's cock so good. Love having cock in your mouth, don't you?" When I didn't answer, he tugged my hair, only causing me to moan again. "Answer me, Princess." 

I pulled off, panting. "Yes, Daddy. Love sucking your dick. Love you filling up my mouth." I had barely finished the sentence before he was in my mouth again. I put as much of his nine inch cock in my mouth as I could, deepthroating him. I moaned as he continued to tug on my hair, having picked up on my hair-pulling kink. Too soon, he was pulling me off his cock. I whimpered, trying to put him back into my mouth.

"Shh, darling, it's alright. You can suck me off again another time. I want to be able to fuck you." With those words, he pulled me off of the ground at his feet and led me into another room of the flat. We entered his bedroom, and he began unbuttoning my jeans. He peeled my skinny jeans off of my body and pushed me gently onto the bed. 

"Hands and knees, Princess. I want to taste you." He said it so offhand that one might think he was throwing out a comment about the weather. I did as he asked, grinning at the thought of his tongue in my hole. "Such a pretty little hole, Princess. Looks so tight," he moaned as he began massaging my ass. "Bet it tastes even better." 

"Daddy!" I cried as he licked a fat stripe over my hole. "Fuck, Daddy, so good, please, Daddy, more, please!"

"Patience, Princess. You get what I give you."

"Daddy, please," I moaned as he flicked his tongue over my entrance. He stopped and sat up.

"What did I say, darling? You'll have to be punished for your impatience. Over my lap, love."

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, sweetheart. You'll get your punishment and then we can continue." I pouted, but complied. "Alright, Princess. You'll get five, and I want you to count for me."

Slap. I moaned quietly.

"One, Daddy."

Slap, slap. 

"Two, three, fuck." I was so hard, I could hardly think. The spanks were only making me hornier. I groaned as the next hit came. "Four. Daddy... Uh! Five! Thank you, Daddy."

"You're very welcome, princess. Now, I'm going to stretch you out so I can fuck you. Sound good?"

I beamed. "Yes Daddy!" 

"Alright, on your back, love." I scrambled up the bed to lie down, excited for what was to come. Daddy left the room for a moment, returning with lube and condoms. He knelt between my legs and lubed up three fingers. "Ready sweetheart?" 

"Yes, daddy."

With that, he pushed his first finger inside my entrance. I moaned at the intrusion as he began pumping in and out of my hole. 

"Fuck, such a tight hole, baby. Gonna be so good around my cock," he groaned. Soon he added a second finger, only making my whimpers louder. When he added a third, I was desperate.

"Please, Daddy, I'm ready. Please fuck me, need you to fuck me now," I whined.

"What have I told you about patience, Princess? I'll be inside you soon enough." 

Moments later, he pulled his fingers out, and I whimpered at the loss. He rolled on a condom and lubed himself up as I moaned impatiently. His cock was rubbing against my rim, teasing me.

"Daddy, please. Need you inside- uh!" I was cut off as he pressed his massive dick into my tight hole. Daddy gave me a moment to adjust before I was begging him to move. Soon, he was pounding my ass relentlessly, and I was loving every second of it. 

"Yes, Daddy! Harder!" He complied, fucking me harder than I had ever been fucked before. As he sped up, I lost the ability to speak, letting out little moans in time with his thrusts. I reached for my cock as I neared my orgasm, but it was slapped away.

"You're coming from just my cock. Understand, Princess?" he grunted.

"Yes, Daddy. Wanna come on your cock," I begged. If it was possible, he began fucking me even harder.

After a few more thrusts, I was coming. "Daddy!" I cried as I reached my high. I moaned as he continued pounding into me, desperate for his own orgasm. Not long after, I heard him come with a grunt and a cry of "Princess!" We laid on the bed together, panting as we recovered from our highs. I winced as he pulled out to remove the condom. 

"That was amazing," I sighed as he returned to the bed. Daddy cuddled up against me as he agreed. 

"It was. Now, how about you tell me your name, Princess?" He wrapped his arms around me and sighed in contentment.

I grinned up at him as I cuddled into his arms. "M'Harry. What's your name, daddy?"

"Lovely to meet you, Harry. I'm Louis," he smiled lightly.

"The pleasure was all mine."


End file.
